The Endless Waltz
by xXTia-mariaXx
Summary: Love, Betrayal and Hatred, the three beats of life. These three beats shall be danced endlessly to change the fate of the wizarding world. Continue on Forever. A Harry Potter 7th year epic


**Prologue **

Time: the story starts from HP 7th year summer holiday  
  
The room was dark, although there was a light from the fireplace, I was still not able to distinguish the figure in fact of me. It, or rather a he, was sitting in front of the fireplace in a huge armchair. He was wearing a clock that covered his head. I could hardly see his facial features. Suddenly, he turned his face to me and the room suddenly became chilly cold, I could not make out his features still, but his eyes. His eyes, to simply put it, were terrifying. His eyes were scarlet red, like blood, but what really scary was that it held no emotions at all. I expected them to hold hatred, disdain, contempt...any negative emotions you could name...but no. His eyes were just empty and penetrating with a dark aura from his body.  
  
Suddenly, a hoarsen voice broke the suffocating silence, sending shivers down my very spine "Are you sure you can take full control of _him_?" I merely nodded "Yes, my Lord" I cursed inwardly, I couldn't control my voice. It was trembling...violently. He made a slight move as he apparently sensed my uneasiness. "Are you afraid of me?" It was a statement rather than a question. I didn't answer and just stood there paralyzed by fear. He spoke his monotonic voice again, the only voice in the room for there was no sound of wind or from surroundings "My good servant, you need not to be scared......as long as you are faithful to me and do your job fine. So TELL me, are you able to take hold of_ him_?" "Yes I can, my lord" I toke all my courage to speak these five words and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Good" His eyes were still empty and no emotions were held, but his lip was curved into a sneer.

* * *

_The one with yellowish brown hair, yellow, just like what she is, the heir of Hufflepuff, from the most unlikely_

_A dragon, ill-fated, from the enemy, shall turn his back to his family _

_Fall in love they shall be, _

_for their love will free the eagle from its chains _

_The eagle will then become the wings of the lion,_

_whom is the only one that can bite the snake_

__  
  
He studied the text again. He was still confused by the prophecy which was really frustrating as he was quite proud of his brain. He thought of tons of questions which he could answer none. Who was the eagle? What kinds of chains were trapping the eagle? Was the lion, as everyone thought, Harry Potter? Harry Potter who was rumored to be the heir of Gryffindor? And one burning question, was this prophecy even true? What if it was just a sick joke from the ancient wizards? Then all he and his beloved working for would be all in vain.  
  
So absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't realize the girl sleeping next to him had woken up until she snaked her arm into his neck. "Good Morning love" the girl murmured sleepily, apparently not fully awake. "Good morning sleepyhead" he replied with such a sweet and soft voice, a voice few knew he was capable of. He planted his lips on her forehead softly, make her in giggles in return. Her giggle, in his opinion, was the song of an angel. This was probably what "beauty is in the eye of the beholder" meant. To everyone who saw her on the street, she was just an average girl like most of the girls. Her face, though delicate, was not what could be called as beautiful. Sometimes on some occasions some people would call her pretty, but it was just that. Her curves were all in the right places, but nothing that could make a man in the first meeting to lust after. For those who knew her better, they would call her a friendly person. Intelligent? Maybe. Bookworm, know-it-all, that was what they preferred to call. They did think she was intelligent, but not _very_ intelligent. They rather thought that the reason why she became top of the class was because she put her nose into hundreds and thousands of books all day, which was called hard-working in the dictionary. To everyone, that was what she was. To everyone but him, to him, she was perfect.  
  
Her giggles died when she saw the paper he was holding. "Study the prophecy again?" He frowned for his carelessness. He knew she didn't like this prophecy very much. No, she loathed it. "What is it supposed to mean? Why are you.....ill fated?" her voice soon became sob as she anxiously thought of what harm could happen to her love. He tried his very best to comfort her, like he always did "Hey , it is okay. Doesn't the prophecy say it all? It is because I am from the enemy side and I need to betray my family". " Really? But somehow I don't think it is that simple" she choked in his embrace." But love, I **know** it is that simple, so smile again, you look more stunning with smile" "you must be kidding, I know I look plain with anything" despite what she said, her lips betrayed her, a sweet smile was formed.  
  
"I love you" the boy kissed the girl softly but soon she returned with passion. She wanted the whole world to know he was hers, hers only. She won't deny that she was possessive for she was afraid. She was worried that she would lose him someday, that he would leave him. Sometimes she blamed herself for not trusting him enough, but it was not the case. She didn't think she deserved him and maybe soon one day he would realize this too. To everyone, he was perfect. To every girl who saw him on the street, they couldn't help but swooned by his perfect look. Some called it handsome, some called it beautiful, some called it sexy. Whatever it was, no one could deny it was a good one with his high cheek bones, tall nose and a pair of penetrating grey eyes that were always mistaken for silver for they were always shone like stars. To every boy who saw him passed by, they couldn't help but envied him. For those who knew him better, they would soon find out that he was not the nicest guy in the world and could even be called as rude sometimes, some many times. Adding sarcastic comments smirk and sneer on his face all the time were his daily route. Yet, many were able to see the wit behind those sarcastic comments and realized the fact the he was highly intelligent. If only he could be more and a lot more friendly, they thought. Well, what they did not know was that he was actually very friendly indeed, so friendly that he decided the save the wizarding world and the price was being unfriendly.  
  
"Draco, Hermione, it is time for breakfast." a deep male voice shouted from downstairs. 

"We are coming Uncle Severus!!" Draco shouted loudly in the bedroom to let Snape hear him.

"Come on, Mia, let's put on our clothes and go to have our breakfasts, your father is urging" "

Okay, Draco" Hermione replied with a soft voice and sweet smile.

* * *

_"Make sure you will not forget me, okay?" a voice with strong accent asked the girl in front of him. "_

_Make sure you will write to me so I won't forget you, okay?" as a Ravenclaw she asked back cleverly with wit _

_He sighed. He knew it was not going to be easy, but he didn't expect it would be _that_ hard. "I promise, once I become what I want to be. I will write to you immediately. You understand why, do you? I love you"_

_ She understood, of course she did, and she was happy that he told her his secret, that he trusted her at the first sight. She trusted him wholeheartedly that he would be true to his words, yet she still felt uncomfortable of letting him go._  
  
She woke from her dream, or rather a memory four years ago, when she was a 4th year and he was a 7th year. Tears were running from her eyes as she thought of her last meeting with him. In front of her was a tons of letters from him, but she replied none.  
  
Taking out one of the letters, she opened it and felt her eyes sting and hot tears running out again __

_'__Chang,  
  
Please write back to me. It is my twentieth letter. I believe in you, just, please write back to me. I will wait for you  
  
Love, Oliver'_

* * *

Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N I have been plotting this story for a very long time, so please support me my dear readers. As for the pairings, it is complicated. Shall I tell you??? Do you want to know?? Tell me in your REVIEW!! 

I am looking for a beta by the way, will any of you be so kind??


End file.
